Bumblebee Runs Away!
by Princess Lightning The Cat
Summary: Bumblebee runs away because he is feeling left out, but when he bumps into Blitzwing and Lugnut they take him to Megatron, why does he want Bumblebee?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story so no nasty comments please, thanks and enjoy!**

Location Unknown,

"Lord Megatron, how are you going to get Optimus Prime?

"Don't worry, Shockwave, i've got a plan, tell Lugnut and Blitzwing to find a weakness!"

"But who, my leish?"

"Hmm, get 'Prime's youngest soldier, the yellow one."

"Bumblebee, yes, right away my lord!"

----------------------------------------------------------

The Autobots base,

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl screeched as loud as he could.

" Darn, I thought I got away with it, how did he notice what I hade done!" Bumblebee sighed as he marched into Prowl's room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" the ninja 'bot shouted as he glared at his bedroom then pointing at Bumblebee.

"Er, well, you see?" Bumblebee said with a stutter.

"WHY IS IT A MESS, I ONLY CLEANED IT THIS MORNING?!" Prowl screamed.

"Ok, I kinda was playing a game with Bulkhead and I must of tried to hide some place and there was nowhere but you're room so I well...

"Tried to hide in my room moving everything and breaking EVERYTHING so you wouldn't get caught!

"Exactly!" Bumblebee said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Bumblebee get out of my sight!" "Fine, I will!" he muttered. "I'll see what Bulkhead is up to."

"Hey Bulkhead do you wanna, waa?" Bumblebee looked on his best friend's door, there was a note, he took it off the door and started reading it out loud.

"I've gone out with Sari to do something its a secret so errr if Bumblebee is reading this err enjoy you're day little buddy we will be back later! Love Bulkhead.

"Wait a sec, my two best friends doing something without me! That's not fair!" Bumblebee said tearfully. He was upset. His friend's never do anything without him.

"Maybe Prime and Ratchet will do something with me!" he said wiping the tears away from his bright blue optics.

He walked along the corridor until he came to the main room. "Hey guys what are you doing?" the little mech asked.

"Bumblebee we're busy at the moment so can you leave the base for a while." said a voice through the door.

"Oh, ok then." sadly he walked away.

"Man, no one want's to do anything cool today!" he sighed as he walked through the woods.

"Welz we cazn change thatz for you!" said a harsh voice behind him.

The young 'bot turned round and gasped. "Blitzwing!"

"He's not the only one!" another voice spoke out.

"Lugnut!" Bumblebee shrieked. "What do you want!"

"You'll see, just come with us!" said Lugnut

"No!" the yellow mech cried as he fired his stingers at them.

"Pathetiz, you donz't harzm mwa!" Random Blitzwing cackled as he swooped down and grabbed Bumblebee.

"AHH! No! Leave me ALONE!!!" the struggling 'bot cried.

"Neverz!!!!!" Lugnut and Blitzwing laughed as they glared at thier struggling captive.

"Hey, Prowl, where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked the ninja 'bot who was hanging on his tree.

"I don't know, I told him to go away because he wrecked my room,so he went to Bulkhead and found a note." Prowl replied.

"He came to us but we were busy putting up the decoration's." Ratchet said with a grizzly voice.

"What for?" the ninja 'bot questioned.

"Didn't we tell you, we're making a surprise party for Bumblebee for all his hard work. Sari and Bulkhead have gone to get him a gift." Prime explained as he looked up at Prowl, then at Ratchet.

"You don't think he... Ratchet groaned.

"Yes I do, he must of felt left out." Prowl agreed.

"Sheesh! Lets go find him." boss 'bot said. "Transform and roll out!"

**Me: So Bumblebee has been captured, I wonder why. You will find out soon though, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's another chapter of my first ever story.**

Back at the Autobots Base,

"Hey, Prowl, where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked the ninja 'bot who was hanging on his tree.

"I don't know, I told him to go away because he wrecked my room,so he went to Bulkhead and found a note." Prowl replied.

"He came to us but we were busy putting up the decoration's." Ratchet said with a grizzly voice.

"What for?" the ninja 'bot questioned.

"Didn't we tell you, we're making a surprise party for Bumblebee,and Sari, Bulkhead have gone to get him a gift." Prime explained as he looked up at Prowl, then at Ratchet.

"You don't think he... Ratchet groaned.

"Yes I do, he must of felt left out." Prowl agreed.

"Sheesh! Lets go find him." boss 'bot said. "Transform and roll out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Decepticon's base,

Bumblebee was scared, he was being dragged along the icy, cold floor. He could feel the Decepticon's crimson optic's staring at him.

"Have you got the little autobot?" said a cold, evil voice in front of him.

He looked up, and saw Megatron standing next to Shockwave.

"We got ze lilz Autobot Lord Megatron." Icy Blitzwing grinned at his leader.

"Excellent, Blitzwing." Megatron smirked.

"What do you want you losers!" Bumblebee shrieked.

Megatron glared at the little 'bot and grabbed his chin and forced it upwards. "You are mine autobot."

Bumblebee started shaking, he hoped Megatron didn't remember the time he called the Decepticon leader ugly!

"Lugnut,Blitzwing,Shockwave take the autobot to his chamber." "Yes our great lord!" they all replied as they walked away. Bumblebee whimpered as he looked at his old friend from 'Boot Camp.

"What are you planning to do with me!" Bumblebee shrieked.

"Stop the yapping!" Shockwave angrily yelled at the poor 'bot.

"Here is ze chamberz youz wilz be stayinz in." Icy Blitzwing shoved Bumblebee inside a chamber.

Lugnut forced a chain around Bumblebee's neck and then tied his servo's together.

"Enjoyz you're stayz here Bumblebee becauze you're not goinz anywhere soon!" cackled Random Blitzwing as he slammed the chamber door shut.

Bumblebee was now very frightened, He couldn't contact Optimus or the Autobots because the Decepticon's had blocked all transmissions.

"What am I going to do!?" whimpered Bumblebee as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downtown Detroit,

"Optimus to Bulkhead can you hear me?" Optimus said through his comm-link. "I can hear you loud and clear boss 'bot! Whats seems to be the problem?" Bulkhead replied.

"Bumblebee has run away and we can't find him anywhere!" Prime said sadly.

"What?! My little buddy has run away? Why?" Bulkhead asked shocked.

"Look there's no time to explain, just you and Sari keep a look out for him, we don't know where he could of headed." Prime told him.

"Right, will do boss." Bulkhead replied. He was worried about his little buddy.

Decepticon's Base,

Bumblebee woke up with a startle. He then slowly onlined his optics and remembered where he was. The creepy Decepticon Base.

"He is waking up." said a voice.

"I wonder what Lord Megatron plans to do with him." another voice came from the same direction.

Bumblebee then saw that Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave and Starsceam were around him.

"Did ze autobot enjoy hiz zleep?" Icy Blitzwing asked.

"No I didn't!" Bumblebee said trying to sound brave.

"Oh well never mind! Megatron wants to see you now!" Starscream bellowed.

"No! I'll never come! Bumblebee hissed.

Starscream growled and lunged at Bumblebee and grabbed him.

Bumblebee struggled in the Screamer's servos but he couldn't get out, Starscream was clutching him too tight.

"Now we shall take this Autobot scum to our glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut said.

The 'cons took little Bumblebee through lots of corridors until they came to a room where Megatron was.

"We broughtz you ze little autobot sir." said Hothead Blitzwing.

Megatron just stared at Bumblebee who was really scared.

"Hello autobot." Megatron said with a cold voice.

"What do you want Megatron!" Bumblebee said trying to build up confidence.

Megatron stood up and walked over to the yellow 'mech and picked him up.

"What I want is the Allspark and the Autobots destroyed!" Megatron replied angrily.

"But why have you brought me here?" the yellow 'bot asked with a shaky voice.

"You are going to lure you're friends into a trap!" the Decepticon leader grinned.

"No!" Bumblebee cried.

"Tough luck!" laughed Shockwave as Megatron threw Bumblebee onto the floor.

Bumblebee had tears in his optics. Megatron wrote a message. "Blitzwing, Starscream deliver this message to the autobots.

"Yes Megatron!" they saluted to him then flew off.

"Now you autobot, come with me." Megatron cackled as Lugnut and Shockwave carried thier captive with them.

**Me: So Megatron wants Bumblebee to use him as bait to get the other Autobots. Chapter 3 is on its way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Detroit,

"You found him yet?" Prime asked Ratchet and Prowl and Bulkhead.

"No not yet." Ratchet replied.

"Negative i'm afraid." Prowl sighed.

"My little buddy is nowhere to be found!" exclaimed Bulkhead.

"Well keep searching, we must find him! Let me know when you have found him." Prime cut off his comm-link. Optimus sighed, Bumblebee was so young and so vunerable.

Suddenly Optimus heard the sound of a horrible cackle, he knew who it was straight away.

"Blitzwing, Starscream!" he shouted.

"Aww ze autobot iz searching for hiz friend, how touching!" The 3 face Decepticon laughed.

"How do you know about Bumblebee!" Prime asked angrily.

"Because we have captured him fool! Now here is a message off Megatron and i'm sure you won't like it!" Starscream said as he and Blitzwing dropped the message and flew off giggling.

Prime read the message out loud. "Optimus, I have captured your little friend Bumblebee, if you don't come to our base by the moon in the next hour with the Allspark he will be doomed! Lord Megatron, future king of Cybertron and the universe!

Optimus was shocked, "Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead get to the base immediatly, I know where Bumblebee is!" He yelled over the comm-link.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autobots Base,

"Megatron has got Bumblebee we need to go to the moon right now!" Prime screeched.

"With the Allspark!" corrected Prowl.

Ratchet read the letter and looked on the back. He saw a picture of Megatron laughing at Bumblebee who was crying because he was tied up above a pool of what it looked like, some kind of acid.

"Poor Bumblebee." said Bulkhead tearfully.

"We must travel to the moon and save him. Sari you must stay here." Prime said.

"Ok Optimus." she said.

"Lets go save Bumblebee, Ratchet grab the Allspark we have to take it with us!"

"But Prime we...

"Its to save Bumblebee we can't just leave him in the Decepticons hands! He is only a youngling!"

Ratchet transformed and Bulkhead loaded the Allspark onto him.

"Ok then lets go." Prowl said as he transformed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Above an acid pit,

"Help! Help! I'm only a youngling I don't want to go offline! Save me Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet!" Bumblebee cried. His tears were dripping down into the pool of acid.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Megatron yelled at Bumblebee.

"How can I be quiet when i'm about to go offline?!" he asked.

"You will be quiet or else you will go down into the pool!" Starscream shouted as he lowered the thing Bumblebee was tied to down deeper near the pool of acid.

"Noooo!!!!!" Bumblebee screamed.

**Me: Poor Bumblebee, he is near his doom! Well what will the autobots do now? Will they save thier friend? Why am I asking you guys??!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here is the last chapter of my first ever story, hope you like it!**

On the moon,

"Right now we need to find Bumblebee." Prime ordered.

"Why don't we split up, Me and Optimus and you two." Ratchet asked.

"Good idea, we will distract the Decepticons while you get Bumblebee back.

"Right!" they said as they entered the Decepticons base.

"The Autobots are attacking sir!" Shockwave told thier leader.

"Lugnut, Shockwave you go attack them, Starscream, Blitzwing come with me!" Thier leader replied.

Prowl and Bulkhead slipped past the Lugnut and Shockwave and were following Megatron to Bumblebee.

Blitzwing opened the door, he winked at Starscream. Screamer grabbled a needle off a table, and they both flew over to Bumblebee.

"Now Bumblebee do youz want to go offlinez, unconcious orz online?" Hothead Blitzwing said.

"I...I...don't mind as long as I live!" Bumblebee stuttered.

"You aren't going to live at all!" Starsceam said as he stabbed the needle into Bumblebee.

"Starscream..." he said as he went unconcious.

Bulkhead had enough he ran into the room, "That's it! Nobody touch's my little buddy and gets away with it!" he yelled.

"Oh yeahz! Random Blitzwing cackled as he poked Bumblebee, I'm poking himz! I'm poking himz! I'm...OW! he shrieked.

"Stop being an idiot and help me take him down!" hissed Starscream.

"Spoil Sportz!" Random Blitzwing muttered under his breath.

Bulkhead started attacking the Decepticons. Prowl had called Optimus who had slipped statis cuffs on the first two 'cons, and now they were on thier way.

Megatron saw Prowl and grabbed him. "You pathetic Autobots cannot stop me or save your friend! he yelled as he threw him to the ground.

"But I have something you haven't got!" said a voice.

"Optimus!" shouted Bulkhead as he slipped statis cuffs onto Starscream.

"And what might that be, Prime?" Megatron asked.

"The Allspark!" he replied.

"Give me the Allspark or I will destroy Bumblebee!" Megatron said aiming his weapons at Bumblebee.

"Give Bumblebee back or I will destroy the Allspark!" Optimus replied pointing his weapons at the Allspark.

"Don't do any of your tricks Prime, they won't work." Megatron smirked.

"Ratchet get Bumblebee and save him now!" Prowl shrieked as he slipped statis cuffs onto Blitzwing.

While Megatron was busy fighting Prime, he knocked the controls and Bumblebee started slowly making his way to the acid.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus shouted as he kicked Megatron out of the way and used his grappling hook to grab Bumblebee. The grappling hook tied itself around Bumblebee, and Prime pulled him up.

"Bulkhead grab the Allspark and lets RETREAT!" said Prime as he clutched Bumblebee.

"Right on it boss 'bot!" Bulkhead smiled.

"You aren't going anywhere!" yelled Megatron.

"Oh yeah just watch us!" Ratchet said as he transformed.

"Noooooo!!!" furiously Megatron went to hit Prime with his swords but tripped over Blitzwing who was unconcious, and the Decepticon leader landed flat on his face. "You will pay!" Megatron growled, before slipping into unconciousness.

The Autobots rushed out of the Decepticons base and went back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medical Room,

"He is coming back online!" Bulkhead said looking at is little buddy.

Bumblebee slowly onlined his optics and started crying, remembering what had happened.

"Its ok Bumblebee, you're with us now." Optimus said comforting the yellow 'bot.

"Thanks Optimus." said Bumblebee wiping his energon tears away.

"But why did you run away?" asked Prowl.

"Well I guess I must of felt left out and alone, i'm sorry." he sighed.

"Bumblebee, the reason why Bulkhead and Sari went somewhere without you was because they were getting you a present." Optimus told him.

Bumblebee gasped, "What! Why?"

"We were making a surprise party for you." Ratchet smiled.

"What! Er...Thanks? What for?" Bumblebee questioned.

"For being the most annoying Autobot ever!" Bulkhead laughed.

"Hey!" grinned Bumblebee annoyed.

"And this is what we brought you!" Sari said pleased.

"Huh? Are they rocket boosters?" Bumblebee said really excited.

"Er yeah, what do they look like silly!" Bulkhead chuckled.

"THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THESE!" Bumblebee shouted at the top of his voice.

"Er don't mention it!" Sari said happily.

"Lets Party!" said Bumblebee cheerfully!

From now on, Bumblebee said he wouldn't run away, over something silly like that.

**Me: So Bumblebee is safe at last! I am going to start a new story, a Thomas the tank one! (I'm a big fan) There will be pairings, the ones what I think are cute! So hope you enjoy that! Later!**


End file.
